footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018 FIFA World Cup qualification – AFC First Round
The first round of AFC matches for 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification (and 2019 AFC Asian Cup qualification) was played from 12 to 23 March 2015. Format A total of 12 teams (teams ranked 35–46 in the AFC entrant list) played home-and-away over two legs. The six winners advanced to the second round. Seeding The draw for the first round was held on 10 February 2015, 15:30 MST (UTC+8), at the AFC House in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. The seeding was based on the FIFA World Rankings of January 2015 (shown in parentheses below). The 12 teams were seeded into two pots: *Pot A contained the teams ranked 1–6 (i.e., 35–40 in the AFC entrant list). *Pot B contained the teams ranked 7–12 (i.e., 41–46 in the AFC entrant list). Each tie contained a team from Pot A and a team from Pot B, with the team from Pot A hosting the first leg. Note: Bolded teams qualified for the second round. Matches '||2–0| ||2–0|0–0}} '||3–1| ||3–1|0–0}} '||5–1| ||4–1|1–0}} '||4–1| ||3–0|1–1}} '||2–1| ||0–1|2–0}} ||1–3|' '||0–1|1–2}} |} |time=19:00 UTC+5:30 |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (AFC) |team2= |goals1=Chhetri |goals2= |stadium=Indira Gandhi Athletic Stadium, Guwahati |attendance=11,200 |referee=Aziz Asimov (Uzbekistan) }} |time=15:30 UTC+5:45 |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (AFC) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Dasarath Rangasala Stadium, Kathmandu |attendance=10,500 |referee=Khamis Al-Marri (Qatar) }} India won 2–0 on aggregate and advanced to the second round. ---- |time=18:30 UTC+3 |team1= |score=3–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (AFC) |team2= |goals1=Al-Matari Boqshan Al-Sasi |goals2=Bashir |stadium=Grand Hamad Stadium, Doha (Qatar) |attendance=300 |referee=Mohammad Abu Loum (Jordan) }} |time=18:30 UTC+3 |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (AFC) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Khalifa Sports City Stadium, Isa Town (Bahrain) |attendance=2,200 |referee=Ali Sabah Adday Al-Qaysi (Iraq) }} Yemen won 3–1 on aggregate and advanced to the second round. ---- |time=16:00 UTC+9 |team1= |score=4–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (AFC) |team2= |goals1=Quito R. Silva Neto |goals2=Batmönkhiin |stadium=National Stadium, Dili |attendance=9,000 |referee=Sivakorn Pu-Udom (Thailand) }} |time=16:00 UTC+8 |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (AFC) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Patrick |stadium=MFF Football Centre, Ulan Bator |attendance=5,000 |referee=Wang Di (China) }} Timor-Leste won 5–1 on aggregate and advanced to the second round. ---- |time=16:00 UTC+7 |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (AFC) |team2= |goals1=Vathanaka Laboravy |goals2= |stadium=Army Stadium, Phnom Penh |attendance=8,000 |referee=Ho Wai Sing (Hong Kong) }} |time=20:00 UTC+8 |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (AFC) |team2= |goals1=Leong Ka Hang |goals2=Bin |stadium=Estádio Campo Desportivo, Taipa |attendance=1,000 |referee=Yaqoob Abdul Baki (Oman) }} Cambodia won 4–1 on aggregate and advanced to the second round. ---- |time=19:00 UTC+8 |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (AFC) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Adi |stadium=National Stadium, Kaohsiung |attendance=6,273 |referee=Rowan Arumughan (India) }} |time=20:15 UTC+8 |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (AFC) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Wang Rui Chu En-le |stadium=Sultan Hassanal Bolkiah Stadium, Seri Begawan |attendance=18,000 |referee=[[Turki Al-Khudhayr] (Saudi Arabia) }} Chinese Taipei won 2–1 on aggregate and advanced to the second round. ---- |time=15:00 UTC+5:30 |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (AFC) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=T. Dorji |stadium=Sugathadasa Stadium, Colombo |attendance=3,500 |referee=Fu Ming (China) }} |time=16:00 UTC+6 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (AFC) |team2= |goals1=C. Gyeltshen |goals2=Madushan |stadium=Changlimithang Stadium, Thimphu |attendance=15,000 |referee=Marai Al-Awaji (Saudi Arabia) }} Bhutan won 3–1 on aggregate and advanced to the second round. Goalscorers There were 24 goals scored in 12 matches, for an average of goals per match. ;2 goals Chencho Gyeltshen * Chan Vathanaka * Sunil Chhetri * Chiquito do Carmo |}} ;1 goal Tshering Dorji * Adi Said * Khoun Laboravy * Thierry Bin * Chu En-le * Wang Rui * Leong Ka Hang * Batmönkhiin Erkhembayar * Hassan Bashir * Subash Madushan * Patrick Fabiano * Jairo Neto * Rodrigo Silva * Abdulwasea Al-Matari * Ala Al-Sasi * Mohammed Boqshan |}} External links * *Qualifiers – Asia: Round 1, FIFA.com *FIFA World Cup, the-AFC.com * , the-AFC.com 1 1 Qual1 Category:AFC Asian Cup qualification